Branches of His Sins
by KuroiSenkou
Summary: After awakening the abilities of his ancestors, Moka And Tsukune Akashiya, and the abilities he gained through experimentation, Naruto swore that he would make his ancestors proud and he'd bring Orochimaru to justice. For all of those who died in Project Deadman, He'd make the ocean turn red with blood. Rated M for Violence, Language, Lemons Strong/Smart/Vampire/BoS!Naruto
1. Naruto Uzumaki and a Vampire

**A/N:**** Welcome to the first chapter of my Naruto/Rosario+Vampire/Deadman Wonderland story.**

**In this story, Naruto will be the descendant of Moka and Tsukune and one of Orochimaru's experiments for something he called "Project Deadman."**

**Naruto will have the typical powers of a Vampire along with their weaknesses, he will also have the ability to use all of the Branches of Sin. I am still debating on whether or not to add more people to "Project Deadman."**

**The pairing is almost decided, it is just between two people.**

**For now, Fū will be listed as the pairing. Though the second choice is Mizore, and if she is chosen, I have a plan to get her to the Naruto world. Not many good Naruto x Mizore stories out there...**

**The most I'll say about that is there will be a Time Travel arc where Naruto winds up at Youkai Academy during the 3 years between Part I and Part II. Keep in mind that the only way that arc will happen is if Mizore is chosen as a pairing.**

**Either way, some characters from Rosario + Vampire will play a role in this story.**

**You also have a third choice. Shiro from Deadman Wonderland. I already have a whole backstory and introduction for her in my head, so don't worry about that. If she is chosen, I'm switching the story from being labeled as Naruto/Rosario+Vampire to**

**Naruto/Deadman Wonderland**

**You have until next chapter to decide. Sorry if I'm not giving you guys enough time, but Fū will be introduced during the Chunin Exams if she's chosen, and this chapter takes place during the end of the Wave Arc. Be sure to leave your choice in the reviews.**

**Absolutely no Harem. Naruto will have fangirls, obviously due to that vampire charm that he naturally has. But it will be like a Moka and Tsukune kinda thing. His eyes are only for his pairing.**

**In order to eliminate the whole "Needs someone who truly loves him" thing for removing the Rosary, I'm changing it to where Naruto can remove the seal himself, but Ura Naruto will be less strong than he would be if his chosen pairing removed the Rosary.**

**Anyhow, some part of me wants you to choose Mizore. I really want to have a reason to write that Youkai Academy arc.**

**By the way...I'm contemplating making Naruto hate the leaf village after the Sasuke Retrieval arc. He won't become evil, he'll only have hatred for most of the leaf. Should I go that route? I'll make his reasoning logical instead of the whole "five adults beat me as a kid, so I'll murder every last man, woman, and child" bullshit that some Dark!Naruto authors seem to do. That means he wouldn't massacre everyone, just those that had done him wrong...while leaving the village in shambles.**

**This story is inspired by the story RosarioUzumaki. It's a damn shame it was abandoned.**

**One last thing...everyone from Naruto's generation is 16 years old. Except for Team Gai, they're 17.**

**On to the chapter!**

**Opening: Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu by NICO Touches The Walls**

**Disclaimer: That pathetic human author doesn't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, or Deadman Wonderland. If anyone tries to sue him, I'll show them why they should know their place.**

-Land of Waves, Bridge-

Naruto Uzumaki stared at his fallen comrade, Sasuke Uchiha with a blank expression. He was not well liked in his home village of Konoha because he is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked the village sixteen years ago on the day of his birth, therefore, it is hard to make friends. Sasuke was probably his only true friend, even if they display their friendship via violent rivalry. Hell, his affections towards his other teammate, Sakura, were just a cry for attention and were not genuine.

This mission to the Land of Waves, their first C-rank mission, was supposed to be relatively easy. Only petty bandits and thugs were supposed to give them trouble. But it turned out that the dictator of this land, Gato, hired high-class missing-ninja to kill the client, Tazuna. Currently, Team Seven is locked in combat with Zabuza Momochi, one of Kiri's Seven Swordsman, along with his apprentice Haku, a wielder of the Ice Style Kekkei Genkai. Naruto and Sasuke were trapped inside a dome of ice mirrors and it didn't take long for the duo to be overwhelmed by the superior ninja. And now, Sasuke is dead because he intercepted an attack that would've hit our favorite blond shinobi.

'It was my fault this happened. It was my fault that we continued this mission despite the consequences...it was my fault that my skills weren't enough to battle this guy...but it's his fault that Sasuke's dead!' Naruto thought in fury as a red energy burst from his body like a broken dam.

-Within Naruto's Mindscape.-

The great Nine-Tailed Fox's eyes widened in surprise at this aura.

"**To think you would be one of them and awaken the piwers you gained from that snake's experiments brat...heh, show me what you can do...Vampire...Woodpecker...**" He muttered with a foxy grin.

-Outside-

Haku looked on in surprise at the dark aura surrounding the boy, and how bats seemed to flock to him and cover his body. Suddenly, the animals flocked away and she immediately blushed behind her mask. Naruto had grown to a height of six feet and one inch with the figure of an athletic swimmer. His blond hair changed to silver and grown out, having two jaw-length bangs framing his face (Minato hairstyle). She looked into his eyes and was frightened at the sight of them. Blood red with slit pupils that made her feel as though he is a predator and she is the prey, a deep contrast to the regal aura he was currently sending out.

'Naruto' narrowed his eyes at the girl and smirked. "I'm truly surprised. The other Naruto actually had trouble with a pathetic girl like you. Allow me to show you how far beneath me you are." He stated while blurring forward and impaling a mirror with his bare hand. He grabbed Haku by her neck and used his free hand to punch her in the face, causing her mask to break.

As she spat up blood, 'Naruto' used a finger to wipe it up and lick it clean. "As embarrassingly weak as you are, at least your blood tastes delightful. I would compare it to the taste of vanilla ice cream. But enough of that..." He tossed her up into the air and said "Do not show your face around me again human...know your place!" He strongly kicked her in the stomach, knocking her out and sending her flying over to where Zabuza and Kakashi are fighting.

The two Jonin stopped their battle upon seeing the state of Haku. 'Shit...I hope Naruto's seal hasn't been released judging from that energy earlier and her condition.' Kakashi thought in fright.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps and looked over towards the other side of the bridge and saw the new 'Naruto'.

"Hatake...Momochi...stop your squabbling. I can smell a large group of enemies coming from the other side. I am assuming that it is Gato and his filth." He spoke in a regal and superior tone, making the three men present look at him in shock...and Sakura oddly blushed at him. "Allow me to deal with the fool. I haven't had my share of blood yet. Don't worry about the Uchiha, that pathetic wench only knocked him out." Naruto ordered as he stepped towards the approaching group.

"Well, look at what we have here. The Demon of The Mist isn't even able to kill three measly brats, a cyclops, and a harmless old man. Maybe my men and I can have some fun with that bitch that broke my arm." A short man named Gato called out from the front of his thug army.

"Che...pathetic man. Having your brain-dead human thugs do your work for you...how sad. I think I'll use you as a test subject for a new power I unlocked." Naruto raised his right arm and opened his palm towards Gato. Several cuts opened on his arm and streams of blood began to form a ball in front of his open palm and a ring of transparent blue hexagons rotated around his wrist. "**Blood Bullet!**" He called out, shooting the blood ball like a bullet that entered the dictator's forehead and exited the back of his head, leaving a visible hole as he fell backwards and hit the concrete with a 'splat'. "Fool, know your place." 'Naruto' spoke coldly.

Kakashi was almost having a panic attack once he saw that technique. 'Hokage-sama and I thought he'd never unlock the abilities of Project Deadman! I hope he doesn't have the typical side affect...' He thought wearily.

"Hey you killed our meal ticket!" One of the thugs yelled as they began to run at the silver-haired ninja.

Naruto merely smirked and formed two scythes made of blood from his forearm and blurred forward, dismembering enemy after enemy. One tried to decapitate him with a battle-axe, but Naruto ducked and bisected the thug at the waist. He began to dance around the battlefield, leaving only blood and corpses that had been chopped apart.

Everyone but Kakashi stared in shock at how the goofy Naruto could suddenly change his personality and bathe in so much blood with a happy smile on his regal face. Sakura and Tazuna leaned over the railing and puked, Zabuza looked on at the scene with fond remembrance of his 'Graduation Exam.', and Kakashi looked down, remembering how Naruto gained those abilities.

After a few minutes, the slaughter was complete and Naruto was covered in so much blood that the only part of his body that wasn't completely red was the whites of his eyes. He bent over and took a scoop of blood with his hand, and with a psychopathic grin, he drank it greedily. He suddenly made a disgusted face and muttered "Their blood tastes like shit. Pathetic human filth!" Naruto kicked a severed head over the edge of the bridge as if it were a soccer ball.

He looked over at his comrades and the now present citizens of Wave, still holding a psychopathic smile. "Are you scared, humans? Do not be afraid. I will not kill you." He spoke in a frightening tone. Suddenly, his smile faded back into an expressionless frown. "I am feeling rather tired now...good night." He whispered, while passing out.

-Mindscape-

The silver-haired Naruto walked through a set of sewers that he knew to be his mind. Suddenly, he came upon a large chamber that had a cage that stretched across the room. In front of him, was the blond haired Naruto and behind the cage was the Nine-Tailed Fox.

**"Welcome to my lair, you both must be wondering what the hell happened, right?**" The creature asked the duo, who nodded. "**Well to put it simply, you are a descendant of two Shinso Vampires. I don't know who they are, but perhaps you can find out once you get back to the village. Silver-haired Naruto, you are here because you are the manifestation of the vampiric qualities of Naruto Uzumaki. You are prideful, arrogant, and condescending towards non S-class monsters, especially humans. Those are all typical personality traits of a Vampire. Eventually, the two of you will combine into one being. This is non-negotionable, it will happen. Do you understand?"**

The two nodded and Silver Naruto turned to his more human counterpart. "So we're vampires, and I am the version of Naruto that carries the majority of his vampire traits. This Naruto, is his more human side and the majority of Naruto's personality overall. Now what exactly are vampires, and what were those blood attacks I used on the bridge?" He asked the Biju.

"**Vampires are S-Class monsters. Humans would call them demons. Being an S-Class monster means that you have the capability of being the strongest living things in existence. From what I can feel of your Youkai, or demonic energy, you in particular have the potential to be the strongest monster in history. Must've been quite the ancestors you're related to, brat. Vampires have super strength, super speed, extremely strong senses and reflexes, and the ability to recharge your stamina by drinking the blood of your enemies. Keep in mind that you need to drink blood to survive now, you can substitute it with tomato juice occasionally though. By the way, drinking the blood straight from a living person is much better for you than from a blood package like they have in Hospitals.**" The beast said.

The two Naruto's gave each other excited grins for a brief moment before the blond Naruto (call him B. Naruto for now.) looked at his tenant and asked "That's awesome and everything...plus for some reason I'm not disgusted with the idea of sucking someone's blood...but you still didn't answer our second question."

The Nine-Tails nodded and looked solemn for a brief moment, before it vanished. "**That...is something that the Hokage will have to answer. The most I will tell you is about the side effect of it. Tell me Silver, did you feel anything while you were killing those thugs?"** He asked.

S. Naruto nodded and replied "Yes...I wanted nothing more than to rip those pathetic humans apart and bathe in their disgusting blood."

The Nine-Tails flinched and looked sad. "**That is a side effect of activating that power. Most people who do, develop some sort of psychopathic quality during battle. Vampires already have a higher bloodlust than most creatures, but it appears as though those powers make you have an extremely homicidal personality whenever you fight someone you don't consider a friend. In time, you can probably control it to a degree. But that doesn't mean that the desire to kill wont be there. That's all I will say, now Silver will wake up. Blondie will have to stay for now."**

Suddenly, vanished.

-Tazuna's House-

S. Naruto woke up and looked at his clothing. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. Next to him, was Kakashi, who looked like he hasn't slept. "Naruto...are you alright?" The man asked his student.

"I am fine, Hatake. Thank you for your concern. Where are the Kiri interlopers?" replied as he stood up.

"Those two left to join the Kiri rebels. Naruto...what the hell was up with that slaughter on the bridge?"

"That...is a side effect of a power I awakened. Sarutobi will have my answers, so be patient until then." He stated as he walked off.

-One week later, Konoha-

After waking up in Tazuna's house, ordered a new set of clothes from a local tailor. He now wore a long-sleeved purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows and buttons undone down to the middle of his chest. He also wore black leather pants, black belt with a steel buckle, black pointed-toe boots, and a red coat with black fur along his cuffs and neckline that fell to the top of his calves.

Currently, and Kakashi were in the Hokage's Office after their other two teammates left.

"Sarutobi, I have questions." stated.

Hiruzen, The Third Hokage, sighed and leaned forward while unsealing two scrolls from his desk. "I figured you would after the report. You are the first Uzumaki to ever awaken Vampirism since the children of your original Vampire ancestors. This scroll should explain everything." He pushed a crimson scroll forward and leaned back.

"Now for your blood abilities...that happened because Orochimaru experimented on you before he fled the village. At the time, he was attempting to create a bloodline that would make it's wielder his ultimate weapon. He called it "Project Deadman" because of the fact that it uses so much blood that the user should be dead after using it, but they rarely do die. Unfortunately, you are the only known survivor of his project. There may be others though. You were apparently his ultimate work. With other subjects, they could only use one of the powers that he created. From the report, you have the ability to use at least two of them. This scroll was something we captured during our raid on the lab. I believe he called each ability a 'Branch of Sin.'" Hiruzen passed along the other scroll, which was black.

grabbed both of the scrolls and looked at the elderly man. "Remind me to thank him before I gut him like a fish. Thank you for these, Sarutobi. It's time to explain this Vampirism and the side effect of my Branches of Sin." From there, explained everything that the Nine-Tails told him.

"Just do me a favor and try to control your psychopathic side..." Hiruzen stated with a sigh.

nodded and replied "I'll try, but don't expect too much. At least I won't become murderous towards allies."

With that, he left towards his apartment.

-Naruto's Apartment-

gazed around the small room and sneered in disgust. Empty ramen cups littered the table and counters, dirty dishes were piled in the sink, dirty clothes were strewn about on the floor, the bed was unmade, everything just screamed 'slob'. "This...trash dump...is not fit for a creature of our stature. I will clean everything later, but it's time I read that Vampirism scroll." He spoke in absolute disgust as he unrolled the crimson scroll. Unsealing what was inside, a letter and a black choker with a silver cross attached to it. There was also a crimson jewel in the middle of the cross. Opening the letter, began to read...

_Hello, my descendant._

_I am Moka Akashiya, wife of Tsukune Akashiya, and a Shinso Vampire. If you're reading this, you developed a split personality like myself...which carries your vampiric traits. This rosary, once placed around your neck, will seal that personality inside of it. It also seals quite a bit of your Vampire abilities inside. _

_Now the rosary is designed to be taken off, and once it is, your vampiric personality will possess your body and it will release your sealed strength. Once the rosary is back on the choker, you'll revert to normal. But it can only be removed in two instances..._

_1: Someone who truly loves you can remove it at any time._

_2: You can remove it yourself, but a good amount of your powers will still be sealed away._

_Vampires also have two weaknesses. _

_1: We need to drink blood to survive. Live feelings are better for you, but if they are human, at least get permission if they aren't enemies._

_2: We cannot touch pure water. Any water we come into contact with must be treated with special herbs so it won't harm us. A list of the plants are enclosed below._

_I hope you use this information wisely. Oh, and if Youkai Academy is still around, attend it. You won't regret it._

_With love,_

_Moka Akashiya._

put down the letter and picked up the choker with a smirk. "Hn. Be sure to call me when you need to enforce some good old fashioned Vampire dominance...Omote." He stated pridefully before putting the choker on, causing him to glow red.

After the light cleared, the original Naruto stood there with some differences. He maintained the same hair-length as , but it turned into a pale blond (think Ino's hair color.), his vampiric fangs were on display whenever he smiled, and he maintained his height , and his face and muscle structure. He gazed around the room and smirked. "No...I'll never be weak again to where I'll need you to bail my ass out. Starting tomorrow, I'll train to master the Branches of Sin...and we'll show everyone what we can do...Ura." Naruto muttered to his Rosary, which grew a slit pupil in the gem.

**-End-**

**Ending: Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu (Bleach ending 1)**

**So that was the first chapter...was it any good?**

**I'm sorta aiming for a bit more of a darker vibe than my other stories...or at least I'll throw in quite a bit of Black Comedy.**

**Yes, Naruto is technically a Psychopath, but he can control it to where he'll only direct his bloodlust at his true enemies.**

**Don't worry, plenty of psycho moments are coming. I'm even contemplating giving him Pyromania in the future.**

**The reason why Tsukune took the name Akashiya is because I'd imagine that since he didn't come of noble blood, he'd have to take her name since she is of higher standing. I will not pretend that I have any form of understanding regarding nobility, so just roll with it.**

**For those wondering about why the Nine-Tails is acting so nice, I'm planning on covering that In a future chapter.**

** The same goes for the history behind Project Deadman. That is a major part of this story.**

**Remember, vote for the pairings! For now, placeholder will be Fū and she will be the pairing should there be no voting.:**

**Shiro (Deadman Wonderland)**

**Mizore (Rosario + Vampire)**

**Fū (Naruto)**

**How will Naruto deal with his newfound Fangirls?**

**How will his classmates react to his changes?**

**Can Naruto become a Chunin? **

**Keep reading to find out!**

**Capu-chu!**

**Next Chapter: Written Tests and a Vampire.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	2. Written Tests and a Vampire

**A/N: Welcome to a long awaited chapter of Branches of His Sins!**

**Sorry it took so long, but my other stories were a priority.**

**In this chapter, the Chunin Exam Arc begins and Naruto will face one of the greatest horrors a handsome person such as himself can experience...Fangirls.**

**To answer two concerns from some of the readers...**

**1: Yes, the water weakness would make Naruto a liability, but he has a way around it. It will be explained either in this chapter or in the next.**

**2: Naruto's use of the Branches of Sin won't really harm him even though as a vampire, he thrives on blood. That will also be explained very soon. Just a hint though...it doesn't affect him as it normally would because of the Nine-Tails.**

**Also...I've been considering having the pairing change to Naruto/Shiro/Mizore, but I decided against it. Instead, I will start another story soon where Naruto awakens his Vampire powers and goes to Youkai Academy for a while. That story will be strictly Naruto x Mizore. Now everyone can be happy!**

**By the way...how would you all feel about a Naruto/Code Geass story where Naruto is a descendant or son of Lelouch and gains his father/ancestor's powers? I'm contemplating that or a Naruto/300 (You know...the movie) story where Naruto is the descendant of Leonidas and resurrects Sparta.**

**Anyhow...not much else to say so let the story begin!**

**[Opening: Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu by NICO Touches The Walls]**

**[Disclaimer: Kuroi doesn't own Naruto, Deadman Wonderland, or Rosario + Vampire...but he did own a plate full of cookies until I got hungry -giggles- (KS: Godammit Shiro! Those were my favorite Chocolate Chip Cookies! You better not have stolen my Thin Mints too!) -Widens Eyes- You have Thin Mints?! -Dashes towards the kitchen while being chased by a black haired male who is desperate to save his precious...-]**

* * *

><p>[KonohagakureOne Week Later]

"Naruto-kun! Why're you running?!"

"Mama gets what mama wants!"

"Father my babies Naruto-kun!"

"YEEEAAARRRGGHHH!" A male voice screamed in horror as he ran from a mob of rabid females, who had hearts in their eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki was experiencing a horror that he never thought he would. Fangirls. Allow me to give you a definition of what a fangirl is.

Fangirl: Rabid howler monkey that stalks and/or chases after a handsome man with the intention of stealing their clothes for future smelling and/or to build a shrine for the object of their attention. Be forewarned, if they catch you, they might rape you.

Thinking quickly, Naruto tossed a pellet to the ground, causing the area to be filled with smoke. Once the cloud cleared, Naruto wasn't there, making the girls pout. "Aww...he got away..." One of the whined.

"Oh well...next time I'll get him." Another giggled perversely, making her fellow howler monkeys glare at her darkly.

[Training Ground Seven]

Naruto was lying on the soft grass, sweating profusely with an expression of relief on his face. "Sasuke...I finally understand..." He panted while pulling out a large water bottle from the inside of his coat and taking a large drink. After he read the letter, he went to the Hokage and told him of the contents. Hiruzen and Naruto came to an agreement with the hospital and now Naruto had a good supply of blood bags that the doctors didn't need or couldn't use.

"Ahh...Type O...a little bit of everything." He sighed in satisfaction as his team arrived.

"You're here early, dobe." Sasuke stated rudely.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha tiredly and replied "I would've arrived at the same time, but those Fangirls almost raped me and I needed to escape. I finally know your pain..."

While Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him sympathetically, Sakura walked up to him and reared her fist back. "Naruto-baka, quit lying! Nobody would ever willingly chase after someone like you!" She screamed and let her fist fly.

Naruto grabbed her wrist tightly and bared his fangs. "I ain't dealing with your shit anymore, human. Talk to me like that or try to hit me again and I will show you your place!" He snarled with some of his Vampire qualities leaking into his voice.

Sakura nodded frantically and Kakashi stepped in between them. "Now now...we don't need to kill each other, do we?" He asked.

Naruto grunted as he let go of her wrist and stood up. "I won't kill her...but it still won't be pretty if she does it again. Anyways...what did you call us here for, Kakashi-sensei?" He questioned.

The Jonin eye-smiled and handed each of them a piece of paper. "The Chunin Exams are coming up in three days. Sign those and report to the Academy in three days. You don't have to take it if you don't want, but this is a chance of promotion. See ya!" He said before Body-Flickering away.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at their papers in excitement while Sakura hesitantly smiled. "See you guys later...I'm going to get some training in before the Exams." Naruto stated as he began to walk away. However...none of them noticed an observer hiding in the Treeline.

A pale-skinned girl with long white hair and blood red eyes watched Naruto leave the training area. She wore a sleeveless crimson shirt along with a black skirt with crimson spandex pants underneath, black ninja sandals, a pair of crimson fingerless gloves, and a black headband around her neck with a musical note etched into the metal plate. "Nobody can have you...nobody can have you but me...don't worry Woodpecker-kun, your Shiro-chan will protect you and love you...just as she did so long ago...nobody will get in my way. Hehehe...if they do, I'll just rip out their entrails and play jump-rope with them! We'll be reunited soon my beloved..." The girl, now named Shiro, psychotically giggled at the retreating blond before vanishing in a swirl of blood.

[Three Days Later]

-The whole Sasuke vs Lee thing went just as it did in canon-

Team Seven arrived outside the correct classroom, only to see Kakashi standing in front of the door with a friendly eye-smile. "Seems like you all made it. You see, all three of you had to show up or you couldn't enter at all. I didn't say anything because I never wanted to pressure you into doing anything. With that being said, I'll take my leave. See ya!" He stated and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked his two teammates, who nodded in response. "Then let's show those other people that Team Seven will kick all of their asses-ttebayo!" He exclaimed as he kicked the doors open.

Suddenly, they were hit by a fierce Killing Intent coming from the other competitors. Naruto smirked ominously and thought '_Ura...how about you come out and intimidate these fools?'_

'_The chance to show those insolent humans who the superior race is? Of course. For the entire First Exam or just long enough to use our Killing Intent?_' Ura Naruto replied through the Rosary

'_The whole Exam. It would ward off the weaker members from bothering us anyways. Plus, you get to have a bit of fun, so why not?'_ Naruto answered.

_'Very well, Omote. Let's show them the power of a Shinso Vampire!'_

Naruto reached up to his choker and snapped off the Rosary, causing his body to be covered in a red light. Suddenly, the entire room save for three people froze in unrestrained fear. The light died down to reveal Ura Naruto glaring at the competition with slitted red eyes and an arrogant smirk. "What's the matter? Can't stand up to true Killing Intent, you worthless meat bags?" He taunted with a hand on his hip.

'What...what is this? It feels like I'm in the presence of an alpha predator! What the fuck happened to the dobe?!' Kiba thought fearfully.

'Mother...why are you scared of him?' Gaara of the Sand wondered.

'Ku ku ku...so my little Woodpecker has entered the Exam. This would be a perfect opportunity to turn him back to my side...' An unknown Kusa-nin thought while licking her lips creepily.

'Show them your power my beloved...show them that you can squish them like grapes anytime you wish...you always did have such wonderful Killing Intent. Oh my...I think you just made me cum, Naruto-kun.' Shiro thought with glazed over eyes and a demented grin as she began to quiver. If you looked close enough, you would see a clear liquid trickling down her legs.

"Calm down, you are making too big of a show." A voice said while walking up to Team Seven. He had silver hair and wore a mostly purple outfit with purple plated gloves and round glasses.

"Who are you?" Ura demanded rudely. 'And why do you seem so familiar?' He added in his head.

The bespectacled teenager smiled mysteriously while pulling out a deck of cards and replied "My name is Kabuto Yakushi...and I can help you guys out. These cards contain information on every competitor in this Exam. Do you have any names in mind?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba asked nervously, and his nervousness increased when Ura's blood-red eyes glared at him with disdain.

"Let's see...Naruto Uzumaki...he is fifteen years old and he was the class dobe and graduated due to special circumstances. However, something happened during his first C-Rank mission that made him into what you are seeing. It also says that he was kidnapped shortly after birth and didn't return to the village until he was seven years old. He is also a vam-" Kabuto was suddenly slammed into the wall by a snarling Ura, who was gripping his throat.

"Only the Hokage and a select few ANBU know about the last two bits of information. How did you find out?! Speak swiftly or I'll snap your worthless neck!" The Vampire snarled at the choking Kabuto.

He was about to make good on his threat, much to Shiro's glee, when a cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the room. "Uzumaki! Release Yakushi immediately and take your seat!" A scarred man wearing a bandana along with a black trench coat and gray uniform ordered when the smoke cleared.

Ura whispered something in Kabuto's ear, making the teenager pale, and walked to his seat along with his teammates. "Please continue, Proctor." He stated once he was seated.

"Very well. I am Ibiki Morino, proctor of the First Exam, which will be a written test. There are three rules. Rule number one: You will start off with ten points and you will lose one point with every failed question. Rule number two: This is a team test, meaning that your team's total score will determine if you pass. Rule number three: There will be proctors hidden among you to watch for cheating. Every time you are caught, you lose two points. Final rule: If one teammate fails, the whole team fails too. You will have one hour to complete the test. Begin!" Ibiki announced once the papers were handed out.

Ura took a glance at the questions and narrowed his eyes. 'These questions are too difficult for the average Genin to answer...and we won't be instantly failed for cheating...therefore, they want us to cheat without getting caught. An information gathering test. Well...I know a good way to gather information.' He thought with a smirk while Omote started to laugh from within the rosary. After thirty minutes had passed, Ura stood up and walked up to the Kiri Genin sitting next to him. In an act that surprised almost everyone, Ura snatched the other ninja's test sheet and grabbed the poor guy by the hair and began repeatedly smashing his head into the table before throwing him out of the glass window.

Ibiki's eye twitched as the silver-haired Vampire sat down in his seat and replaced the Kiri-nin's name with his own. "Uzumaki...give me one good reason why I shouldn't fail you and your team for that little stunt." He asked the apathetic teen, whose teammates were glaring at him.

"You said no fighting and you said we only lose two points every time we are caught cheating. Well, I didn't fight that fool, I just gave him a good concussion before throwing him out the window. He never fought back, so I don't think it could be considered a fight. Plus that little stunt, as you call it, can really only be considered a single cheat." He replied uncaringly.

Ibiki began to chuckle and stated "Alright...you made some good points there so I'll let it slide this time, but if anyone tries that again from here on out, they'll be failed! Teammates of that Kiri Genin, you've failed! Get the fuck outta my classroom!"

[One Hour Later]

"Alright, pencil's down! Time for the final question. If you miss it, you will be barred from entering another Chunin Exam for the rest of your career! But if you leave now, you may take it again next year!" Ibiki shouted, ignoring the many cries of protest from the examinees. After a few minutes passed, several teams left. The proctor looked at the determined faces of the remainder and smirked. "So you decided to stay? Very well then. You all pass!" He announced, when suddenly, a black ball smashed through a window to his left.

The ball unraveled to reveal a banner, which was attached to the ceiling via two thrown kunai. A woman appeared in front of it and pointed to the message on it with a sadistic grin, "Proctor of the Second Exam! The single and sexy Anko Mitarashi!". She had purple hair tied up into a ponytail resembling a pineapple with two bangs framing her face. She wore a tan trench coat with a fishnet body suit underneath that went down to her thighs. She also wore a dark orange skirt, silver ANBU shin guards and blue ninja sandals. "Listen up maggots, I'm Anko Mitarashi, Proctor of the Second Exam. Be at the entrance to Training Ground 44 in no more than thirty minutes or I'll fail your miserable asses!" She shouted, making the Genin scramble out of their seats and dash towards the Training Grounds.

Ibiki and Anko began to laugh. "You sure scared the shit out of most of the brats!" The man said.

She looked at him with a scary smile and licked her lips. "The show's just getting started, Scarface." She replied happily.

* * *

><p><strong>[end]<strong>

**[Ending: Life Is Like a Boat by Rie Fu]**

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I've lost motivation on several stories, but in regards to this one, I just had other priorities. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to post.**

**Shiro was introduced!**

**Don't worry, she isn't a fangirl. She genuinely loves Naruto, but her devotion to him is currently borderline zealous. It won't always be so, but it is a part of her mental problems at the moment. That and she is extremely bloodthirsty and sadistic as you've seen...I mean, she did have an orgasm from experiencing Naruto's full Killing Intent after all.**

**She will have mostly the same personality as she did in Deadman Wonderland out of dangerous situations, but her current mindset is somewhat inspired by Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki (Future Diary) along with a few little things I'm throwing into the mix.**

**From what I've seen of Yuno, she would kill anybody that tries to keep her from Yuki (the object of her affections). So I'm putting that into Shiro's bouts of Psychoticness. That's the main reason I wouldn't add Mizore to the pairing as well. Shiro most likely would try to disembowel the Yuki-Onna with a spoon before she'd be willing to share.**

**Anyhow, I will be working on another story for tonight so I'll be uploading chapter three within the next 2-3 days.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


End file.
